Conan and the mystery of the 'secret admirer'
by Fern payne
Summary: It's valentines day and conan receives a love letter So the detective boys try to figure out the writer - based on a true story-
1. Chapter 1

1. the letter

the bell rang at teitan elementrary school.

All the kids were very excited because today was valentines day

which meant they got to eat cake ,drink punch and have fun for

two whole hours.

And yes, the cardtrading too.

First period was nearing its end.

no one was paying any attention to their teacher, gobayashi who was rambling on

about the two times tables.

the members of the 'detective boys' turned to whisper about the cards they brought.

"I brought limited edition yaiba cards!" Mitsuhiko said taking out one of the cards.

" hey i got the same ones..." Genta said, depressed.

" Come on, that doesn't matter" said conan, who had brought holmes cards himself.

"What did you bring Ai?"asked ayumi.

"well i dont see the point of giving store bought cards anyway. it doesnt mean much."

"well..uh"

" kids, pay attention. " said a slightly annoyed gabayashi.

"I know that youre all looking forward to the party, but that's not for a another...thirty seconds"

The bell rang and the kids cheered.

Gobayashi left, shaking her head, and returned with cake and drinks.

She put boxes in the back of the room with each of the kid's names on it,to put in the cards, and stared to slice the cake.

Meanwhile, the kids walked around( with the exception of Ai who was reading a book at her desk) putting valentines into other kids boxes.

When ayumi stopped infront of Ai's desk, she sighed.

"You're no fun, just bring cards, hand them out. What's so hard about that?"

Ai looked up from her book and grinned.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"Because you look sort of lonely. And its a party. You should have fun."

" I'll have fun when i finally get some cake."

"urgh"ayumi gave up.

" Okay kids if you're finished i'll start giving out the cake."

Ai's expression brightened. She loved cake.

The two hours of cardtrading, eating and drinking sped and before they knew it, the kids were moving their desks back to their original positions.

When school ended the members of the detective boys walked to conan's house together.

"Ha! i got 30 valentines, beat that! "

"Um Genta, we're all supposed to get 30 cards."

"oh right.."

"Ran-neechan im home."

"Hey conan. oh and since this is an english fanfic, you don't have to call me neechan."

"Okay."

they walked up to the third floor and put their card boxes on the couch and started to

compare valentines.

when conan was nearing the bottom of his box, haibara pointed something out.

" hey what's that?"

before conan could look Ai reached inside his box and pulled out a small folded

piece of paper.

It was unlike something you might see at see at a store.

"Let me see that."

Ayumi took the paper from Ai's hand and unfolded it.

She read it and covered her mouth." Omigosh"

"What? "Asked the boys.

Ayumi read aloud.

"How I wish my nerves were of steel

to tell you exactly how I feel

I have admired you for quite some time

I think about you at the drop of a dime

if only I could let you know

my fondess for you continues to grow

as witty and intelligent as you are

I know one day you will go far

a lot of cards say 'will you be mine'  
how I wish you could be my real Valentine

Your secret admirer"

The boys sat open mouthed.

Ayumi stifled a sob.

Ai asked "do you know who put this inside your box?"

" Um..No"

"Whoa conan. "Mitsuhiko stammered

"Guess somebody in our class really really likes you."

" Hey ayumi did you write it?"asked Genta.

"No!" Said a slightly annoyed ayumi.

"Ai did you?"

"What do you think?"

"Let me see the handwriting." Said conan, who was a detective after all.

"That's weird i've seen this hand writing somewhere but i can't pinpoint it."

"Don't worry conan" Said Genta.

"We can figure it out"

"um..we?"

"Sure."piped up Mitsuhiko

"this is a mystery the detective boys will figure out!"

Ayumi started writing on a notebook.

"here's the name of suspects."she said, holding up a list of girls

most likely to have a crush on conan.

"Suspects?"

"We will visit them one by one." Declared Mitsuhiko

"im in."said Ai holding up her hand grinning.

" might as well have some fun in a while."

"since when have you guys have been so involved in my love life?"

to be continued

Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

The library

the members of the detective boys peeked in to the beika library.

They were spying on the new girl higashio maria(appears in ep.460),

a pretty girl who wore glasses.

"why is she a suspect?"asked conan.

"Well"Mitsuhiko started.

"She's new and doesn't know a lot of kids yet."

And you were with her(sort of) at the time when our teacher played a game on us.

So it's a possibility."

"Plus she's sort of introverted so she won't be able to tell you herself."

"Yeah"said Ai with a little snicker "she's probably waiting for you to solve the case, _detective_."

Conan rolled his eyes.

"Okay...so what do you want me to do?"

"Well for starters"ayumi said, holding up a notebook,

"I want you to go to the table next to her and keep looking at her."

"why?"

"Because if she likes you and she sees you looking at her, she'll show some kind of

change in emotion."

"yeah!"piped up Genta."we'll spy from the upper floor."

The members(except conan) made their way towards the stairs.

Conan sighed and sat in the table next to maria, who barely took notice of him

He gritted his teeth and looked straight at her.

Meanwhile, the other kids were looking at maria through binoculars.

"No sight of change yet." Mitsuhiko said with a little disappointment.

Guess she's not the one we're looking for."

"oh hi conan"maria said, finally taking notice of him.

"um..why are you looking at me?"

"uh..."said conan feeling stupid.

"no particular reason."

"could you please stop? It's making me nervous."

While ayumi was writing this in her notebook, Ai asked her something.

"Ayumi, why are you trying so hard to find the writer?"

ayumi turned scarlet and said,"be..because if i can't be with him, I at least want him to be happy.."

Ai was a little taken aback.

She didn't expect a seven year old to say something like that.

they used their badges to tell conan he could stop staring at her.

He came up the stairs and asked "well?"

"Nothing yet."Said Mitsuhiko

"So...is the case over yet?"

"No way!" Said ayumi with determination.

"We won't rest until we find the writer."

Conan sighed while Ai snickered.

"Okay. Who's next?"

"we have only one girl left."

Conan looked at ayumi.

"only one?"

"Well we don't know who would like you.

So we only have two suspects.."

"Then let's get this overwith"

[please review...]


	3. Chapter 3

end(?)

As conan and his friends took a break at conan's house, Ayumi asked conan a question

"um..conan"

"yes?"

"is there a girl you like besides Ran?"

"well actually i..wait what? I can't like Ran, she's like 10 years older than me"

"But I thought..."

"and also, no I don't have a crush."

"o...okay."

"Let me see the card box again."

Mitsuhiko passed conan the box.

"what are you looking for?"asked Genta.

"I'm looking for clues that might help me solve this case."

a few minutes later, conan finally held up something.

It was a piece of tape that was rolled up so that all the sides would be sticky.

"That's just tape, why would that be evidence?"Ai asked.

"You never know."said conan as he pocketed the tape.

"I say we get this done."

they walked towards the school where the last suspect was, but quickly came out.

"I can't understand conan." ayumi said.

"We were closing in on her and you said let's go."

"It's obvious isn't?"said conan

"You looked at her for ten seconds and you knew that?"asked Ai

"If you looked closely,"conan said glaring at her.

"you would have seen her opening the door to the bathroom with her left hand."

"So she's a lefty, big deal."said Genta, skeptically.

"look at the letter"

Ayumi and Ai opened the letter.

"If she had written it, there would have been a handprint at the right part of the paper where she would hold it,

However, if you look carefully you would see that there is a print of lead at the _left _

side of the paper."

ayumi looked at the black mark and sighed.

"Okay, so what's your theory conan."

"my theory is that someone , a boy probably, wrote this letter as a joke."

"what?"

"i... think that's the most possible theory i've heard all day."Genta said.

"but do you know who wrote it?"asked Ai

"well, actually i don't care"said conan, crumpling the letter and throwing it away.

"so... i guess this is it."mitsuhiko said quietly.

"it was just a joke."

"don't be too disappointed."said conan."come on let's get something to eat."

"this has got to be the worst fanfiction ending ever"grumbled Genta as he and the kids walked.

"the reviews will be terrible."

"that is, if we even get reviews."

the detective boys walked towards conan's house and waited outside the door while conan went to get the money.

"i'm not very hungry."said Ai as she stood up and walked outside."i had too much cake."

the other kids watched her leave.

mitsuhiko streched and a writing next to the wall caught his eye.

he froze, his heart racing.

then, he stood up and started to run outside.

"hey, where are you going?"Genta asked.

"i'll be back soon" mitsuhiko promised.

he ran until he caught sight of Ai, who was walking towards her house.

"Ai stop!"

she stopped and turned back.

mitsuhiko stopped running and gained breath.

then, with determination, he said "it was you... wasn't it? you wrote the letter..."

to be continued

p.s(please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

The truth

"what are you talking about?"asked Ai, as misuhiko

stood in front her panting.

"I..know..everything..Ai" panted misuhiko

Ai folded her arms and looked at him.

"okay, sherlock then explain this, how did I put that letter in conan's box?

i didn't pass out cards so i was reading at my desk."

misuhiko faced Ai and grinned.

"It's possible because the letter was _never_ inside the box."

Ai just looked at him.

"i thought it was odd that you pointed out a piece of paper that even conan couldn't

see, but now i figured it out. you attached one side of the tape conan found on your

palm and attached the note on the other side of the tape.

then, you pretended to see something in conan's box and reached inside.

While doing so you took the note off the tape and threw the tape away inside the box,

using your one hand. That's why the tape was inside the box."

Ai grinned "okay if you're so sure, answer me this didn't conan recognize

the handwriting? If i wrote it he eould have noticed right away."

misuhiko grinned too"i just figured it out. The handwriting matched the writing outside

conan's house. Ran was in on it the whole time, wasn't she? you must have asked her

to write that letter for you, so conan wouldn't know it was you."

Ai looked at him straight in the eyes." You got proof?"

"nope, but , it's either you or ayumi but ayumi won't do this sor of thing. So

if you confess, things would be a lot easier."

Ai threw her hands in the air and said "fine, i wrote the letter."

misuhiko looked at the ground.

"So.. Are you going to tell him?"

"Do you want me too?"

"no!" misuhiko blurted out before he could stop himself.

Ai laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"relax, i'm not gonna tell him."

misuhiko grinned and looked at his watch.

"Whoa i gotta get to conan's house quick, i'll catch you later."

he waved as he ran.

Ai waved back.

Then she stood and thought.

'sis.. You always told me to get a boyfriend...what should i do?"

A few minutes later she made up her mind, and started to walk towards in the

direction of conan's house.

-the end-

i hope you guys enjoyed it. This was my first conan fanfic.

and this really is based on a true story.(not that you would care)

in the real story, Ai was me.

But in the real world it didn't work out that well

the guy never found out that it was me.

And he calls himself smart...

well bye~


End file.
